You'll Crash Later
by 00JLO
Summary: An after episode scene of episode 12 "Unpleasantville"; between Damon and Elena - where Elena crashes after her adrenaline wears off, from being attacked, because of her resemblance to Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

"You'll Crash Later"

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Damon and Elena.

Spoilers: Season 1 Episode 12 "Unpleasantville".

Summary: An after episode scene; between Damon and Elena - where Elena crashes after her adrenaline wears off, from being attacked, because of her resemblance to Katherine.

"Dear Diary,

Should I feel ashamed, glad, relieved or maybe even grateful that Stefan tortured and then took the life of someone? Who in essence was in fact already dead but yet still a living person? Because after all; he was trying to kill me and even made a sport of it, all due to my resemblance to Katherine...Or should I feel ashamed for even contemplating the mere importance of my life over another? I don't know....

I...I...don't know WHY Katherine seems so important? ...Why mere men and even the undead still seem to care? .... Why after 145 years she still has the effect of charming men to do her will? Her men... Yes I know she and all vampires have the ability to compel but he's been waiting for a lifetime to get her back.....Should I really betray his trust; when it seems now Damon may be...starting to trust us again...Me and Stefan that is....Not me and....No, that thought is not even conceivable...Even if there may be an...Understanding between us...Only an understanding between us. I would never betray Stefan.

Yet I'm going to betray Damon. Maybe....Maybe I'm more like my ancestor then I would like to... admit.

But I'm not Katherine...I'm Elena who would never betray someone I care about...Right?


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll Crash Later"

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Damon and Elena.

Spoilers: Season 1 Episode 12 "Unpleasantville".

Summary: An after episode scene; between Damon and Elena - where Elena crashes after her adrenaline wears off, from being attacked, because of her resemblance to Katherine.

Chapter 2 

Just when I thought I was safe, fine really...Putting my diary back where it belongs...Locked in my drawer...So no-one could read it, especially not a certain Salvatore brother, who knowing him would likely try to do just that. But then how I say that I really know Damon? I think I do or at the least starting to...Know the real him not the psychopathic instinctual monster that he says he is.... But...I wouldn't want Stefan to read it let alone Damon...Not that I wrote anything derogatory about my boyfriend (Stefan that is), but...Hold on... Did I...Did I really just see someone (well at least a silhouette of someone) out of the corner of my eye just then....Did...Did...Noah, the vampire who tried to kill me...Survive somehow...No...That is impossible...Right? Oh Come on Elena...That is impossible. Stop being paranoid...Err...Stefan will know – I'll just ring him now...And he'll sort it out...So I can finally...forget this ordeal.

Calling the first number on speed dial...After all what Stefan was bound to be; I waited for him to pick-up the phone....Eventually the phone stopped dialling...And without even letting him speak...I worriedly, said: "Please come over...I need you to tell me it's all over." Then I hung up, probably rather rudely, now thinking about it and waited for him.

Not even a minute went by, before I heard a knock on the window...The Window? Why would Stefan use the window instead of the door to come in....Well I guess it is too late not to wake up Aunt Jenna and Jeremy by ringing the doorbell. So I opened the window to let him in...But before long my aforementioned question was answered; although more questions needed to be answered – when instead of seeing my boyfriend appearing it was Damon...Making me blush, from embarrassment, only embarrassment, at me wearing my rabbit pyjamas I was wearing – matched with rabbit slippers.

But why had Damon come in the place of Stefan? That's what I wanted to know!


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll Crash Later"

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Damon and Elena.

Spoilers: Season 1 Episode 12 "Unpleasantville".

Summary: An after episode scene; between Damon and Elena - where Elena crashes after her adrenaline wears off, from being attacked, because of her resemblance to Katherine.

Chapter 3

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked the wrong Salvatore brother, the wrong brother in terms of what was he doing in my bedroom at such a late hour, or at any hour at all.

"You called, and asked me to come over. That's what I'm doing here. Why else would I be here?" He said.

"Well as you are a psychopath, do you really want me to ask that?" I half-asked half-joked. Yet before Damon could feign indifference, he seemed hurt by my comment...But then again, the look was gone so quickly...That I could have imagined it. But why I would I want to imagine me hurting him. As a sign of his humanity, maybe, but why would the comment even hurt him...After all, Damon has done some evil things in his lifetime or should I say undead-time, to rival a sociopath's...So why would he care what I said.

"A psychopath that you...obviously dig" Damon responded; seriously infuriating me!

"I called the wrong number – that was all!" I clarified.

"If you say so..."

"I do say so! I was trying to call Stefan" I argued.

"Well, I guess you got the right surname, at least." Damon joked.

"Damon...I'm not in the mood, Ok? I fumed.

"What mood? May I ask in the mood for what?" He teased.

"Damon...I called Stefan, because I wanted to ask him something serious. So if you don't mind could you leave...Please?"

Disobeying my request, he asked: "Elena...Although I would completely acknowledge that Stefan's forte would be being serious. If you need to ask Stefan something...As I'm here, the likelihood that I would be able to answer your question, just as good, if not better – is great.

Hesitating for a second, I challenged Damon's belief that he could answer my question, although in reality; he probably could better than Stefan, considering he's a killer – I asked: "Well...What if it is about mine and Stefan's relationship?"

Answering smugly, he said: "I could still probably answer better than Stefan – considering that I know you better than him."

"Oh you do, do you? And what universe do you live?" I challenged.

(Chuckling) he answered: "Reality..." Then stepping forward and invading my personal privacy, which I warned him about... Time and Time again...Damon's remark about why it was necessary to be called over to my house...Drew me back to why I tried to call Stefan, in the first place...I cautiously asked Damon about Noah...To which I thought he mock me about...Instead he just answered: "He's dead, Elena...He's really dead...Not going to return ever"

Taken aback...I thanked him for putting my mind at ease...To which he took as; his time to leave. And before I could change his mind...He left; which gave me time to think about my ridiculous thinking...But not about my paranoia of Noah and his rising from the dead but of betraying Damon.


End file.
